queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Goo
Time in Fantastic City(2004-June 2016; September 2016) Background Molly Goo grew up in a relatively normal home. Two parents, a brother, a sister. Howver, things turned upside down when she witnessed her mother push her father down a flight of stairs, "killing" him. Queen Goo then retaliated by killing her mother. Arrival in Fantastic/Romance with King Beast(2004-2005) Queen Goo first arrived in Fantastic City going by the name Mrs. Goo in 2004. It was there where she met King Beast, and eventually fell in love with him. Queen Goo and King Beast eventually got married circa 2005, and shortly after, King Beast was "killed" by Wishbone. Time as a supporting character(2006-2009) Queen Goo took a backseat to everything else in 2006. She met Mrs. Babada, and then she became a supporting player in the stories of Dylan Stanpatos, Andy Moretta, Josephine, and her daughter, Katie Goo. Marriage to Maximillion Doodles(2010) Queen Goo eventually married a man named Maximillion. However, the marriage didn't last long. Queen Goo found Maximillion to be a freeloader, so she kicked him out, and he left town. Long lost son(2011) In 2011, Peter Wilson came to town, and made it clear that he had a vendetta against Queen Goo. He brainwashed Andy into shooting Queen Goo, as part of his feud. Eventually, Peter was found out, and it was discovered that he was Queen Goo's long lost son with a man named Ricardo Wilson. Peter was furious with Queen Goo because she had abandoned him, so she revealed to him that she didn't do it by choice, his father forced her to. Peter was horrified, and he and Queen Goo eventually made amends. Another long lost son(2012) Queen Goo discovered that her long time friend, Andy Morretta, was her son with Ian McGuire. Andy quickly embraced Queen Goo as his mother, and she did the same to him. Queen Goo was also disturbed by Ian's return. Return of King Beast(2012) Dylan, Andy, Peter, and Queen Goo all ended up being held captive on an island by Andre Stanpatos, where they discovered King Beast was being held captive. Apparently, Andre had faked King Beast's death several years earlier, and locked him away on the island. King Beast was rescued, and he and Queen Goo returned home together. Arrival of her other family(2013) In 2013, Queen Goo's brother, Victor Goo, came to Fantastic. Soon after, her nephew Brady arrived as well. Brady was the blacksheep of the family who was determined to take all of the family cash for himself. Brady ended up being murdered, and Queen Goo was one of the suspects. It was later revealed that Franco Stanpatos killed Brady. King Beast's betrayal(2013) King Beast returned to Fantastic after being away for months, and it was soon revealed that he was working for the WPA during that time. However, King Beast was also in league with Liam Murphy! Once Queen Goo found out, she was furious, and King Beast left town again. Ciara's arrival/Blast from the past(January 2014) Queen Goo's troubled niece, Ciara Goo, came to Fantastic City to live with her, after being involved in several shenanigans out of town. Queen Goo was thrilled to have Ciara back, but Ciara didn't feel the same. Also, Queen Goo was surprised when her old flame, Lawrence Stanpatos, showed up, and was interested in renewing their relationship. Queen Goo, however, rejected him. King Beast's play for Queen Goo(April 2014) King Beast once again returned, and tried to convince Queen Goo that he was different now. At first, Queen Goo wasn't buying it, but she eventually forgave him. Shortly after, Queen Goo was shot dead by a mysterious assailant, who was later revealed to be her son, Quinn Goo. Return from the grave/adventure on Stanpatos Isle(May 2014) It was revealed that Queen Goo was placed in a cryogenic freeze by Lawrence Stanpatos, and that the only way to revive her would be to give Claudia Stanpatos complete immunity from prosecution. Once Queen Goo had returned, she, along with Dylan, Andy, Ciara, Rebecca Rogers, and King Beast set out to Stanpatos Isle to stop a world domination plot planned by Lawrence, Andre, and Claudia. Once their, Queen Goo and King Beast ran into a blood thirsty Andre, who ended up locking them in the lab. Queen Goo and King Beast were saved once Claudia had been arrested and Andre had been killed, and she returned to Fantastic City. Lawrence's return/death(September 2014-October 2014) Lawrence Stanpatos returned in September after he had reason to believe that Katie was his daughter. Lawrence had Andy knocked unconscious, and then held him at gunpoint, demanding that Queen Goo tell him the truth. Finally, Queen Goo confessed, and revealed that Lawrence was Katie's father. Lawrence then left, and returned to his clinic in phoenix. Later, Queen Goo went to the clinic to see Lawrence, while the WPA was storming the building to rescue Ciara from Liam Murphy, and she ended up shooting and killing Lawrence, because she was afraid that he would discover that he WASN'T Katie's father. Tale of two King Beasts(November 2014-January 2015) Queen Goo met with Andre Stanpatos in Peru in order to make a deal with him. He would hand over Sabrina, in exchange for a bunch of Goo family cash. Queen Goo handed over the money, but Andre doublecrossed her, and left. Once back in Fantastic City, Queen Goo had a brief flirtation with Walter Masters. Later that month, Queen Goo hosted Thanksgiving at the Goo family castle, and she was shocked by the arrival of an unexpected guest. Maximillion returned, and showed up drunk to the festivities. So drunk, he ended up falling into the turkey, and then flipping the table full of food. Maximillion revealed to Queen Goo that while she was in Peru, she ran into him, they had a few drinks together, and they ended up getting married! Victor looked over the marriage certificate, and was able to confirm that it was legit. As it turns out, Maximillion was in league with Victor Fulton, hoping to use his "marriage" to Queen Goo to take control of the city. Later, King Beast returned to Fantastic City, hoping to win Queen Goo back after their breakup a few months back. Once Queen Goo left the room, it was revealed that King Beast was working with Maximillion. On New Years Eve, King Beast went to Fallen Angels, a clinic in Ireland owned by Madeline Masters, to visit a mysterious guest. The guest was revealed to be the real King Beast! As it turns out, the man who was rescued on the island in 2012 was an imposter, and the real King Beast has been a prisoner since then. The imposter taunted King Beast over how he was living his life, and King Beast had nothing to do but look on, helplessly. The imposter then returned to Fantastic City in order to reunite with Queen Goo, who was none the wiser. The walls started to close in on "King Beast" when Lucas Cambino and Katie began investigating him. The double retaliated by planting a bomb in Katie's car, which nearly killed her. Lucas and Katie then went to the clinic in Ireland to investigate how Madeline was involved in all of this, and that's when they discovered the real King Beast. King Beast returned to Fantastic City and reunited with Queen Goo, who was horrified to learn that an imposter had been living King Beast's life for the last three years. It also came out that Maximillion was working with the imposter the whole time. Once exposed, Maximillion fled out the patio doors, with Andy and Rebecca in close pursuit, and he managed to escape via helicopter. Once he was gone, the imposter was apprehended, and the mask was removed from his face. The imposter was revealed to be Wishbone, the man who supposedly killed King Beast ten years earlier. However, this wasn't sitting right with some, because there appeared to be too many holes in the story. They then came to the conclusion that Wishbone was just a decoy, and the real imposter was still on the loose. Andy and Rebecca went to Lucas' apartment, where they found the imposter preparing to kill Lucas. After an intense standoff, the imposter was subdued, and he was discovered to be Michael Stanpatos! Michael was taken away, and with that, the threat was eliminated. Prison sentence(February 2015-March 2015) After a brief period of hapiness, Queen Goo was ousted as the one who murdered Lawrence Stanpatos. Queen Goo was arrested, and then promptly sent to prison for her crime. While there, Queen Goo reunited with her old nemesis, Claudia, who was also in prison for the events that occurred on Stanpatos Isle last November. Despite being in prison, Claudia was seemingly always in a good mood, which had Queen Goo suspicious. It was revealed that Claudia was in league with Dr. Acerbi, who had become the mayor of Fantastic City. King Beast ended up pulling some strings with the governor, which got Queen Goo pardoned. Once Queen Goo was out, Acerbi was ousted as mayor, and Queen Goo went back to her old position as Queen. Truth behind Katie's paternity(May 2015-June 2015) One day, Queen Goo confided in Andy that the reason she killed Lawrence was because she was afraid he would discover that Katie wasn't his biological daughter. Katie overheard this, and confronted Queen Goo. Queen Goo confessed that King Beast was really Katie's biological father! Katie didn't understand, because to her knowledge, Queen Goo and King Beast didn't meet until 2004, which would make it impossible for King Beast to be her father. Queen Goo explained that she and King Beast had met much earlier, but that King Beast didn't remember their encounter. Queen Goo and Katie then revealed the truth to King Beast, who was furious that Queen Goo kept the truth from him. King Beast decided to file for divorce, and Queen Goo was devestated. King Beast's murder(June 2015) King Beast decided to give Queen Goo another chance, which thrilled her. Also during this time, however, King Beast was investigating the death of his nephew, Lance Spencer, which put him in danger. King Beast ended up uncovering the truth, but it was too late. He discovered that the man who was running around Fantastic, pretending to be Dylan, was the person who ordered the death of his nephew. Before King Beast could expose him, the double shot King Beast, and threw him into the harbor. Queen Goo and Katie later discovered his body, and they were devestated. Queen Goo blamed Lucas, believing King Beast's death to be a part of yet another mob war. Dylposter's true identity(July 2015) The identity of the Dylan imposter was revealed to be Queen Goo's long forgotten son, Quinn Goo. Queen Goo pulled a gun on Quinn, but chose not to shoot him, due to their family ties. Quinn later ended up meeting his demise at the hands of the real Dylan Stanpatos. Fraction serial killer(August 2015-October 2015) Chaos and destruction began to hit Fantastic City as a serial killer began to run amoke. Lucas, Nico, Josephine, Lydia, Peter, Kassie, and Andre all met their ends at the hands of this mysterious killer. The killer was revealed to be Queen Goo, but her reasons for doing these things remained a mystery. One day, V.J set a trap for Queen Goo, after realizing that she was the killer, and acted as bait. Queen Goo was arrested, and brought to the Fantastic P.D, where she kept insisting her name was Marge. It was discovered that Marge was the name of Queen Goo's mother, who had been a serial killer also, but was killed after murdering her husband. Queen Goo witnessed Marge kill her father, and ended up killing her mother, which, as a result, caused her to develop a split personality.